That Butler, Master's Sister
by fullmetal hanyo
Summary: In which Ciel has a sister, and Lizzy as well. Both girls had disappeared the day before the incident and are now living in our world. Watch as Alice and Juris find their place in the Kuroshitsuji world like they couldn't here. (Non-Lizzy/ SebasOC/ CeilOC/ Possibly UndertakerOC. idiocy and sarcasm ensues.)
1. Chapter 1

**This will be talking place in the Manga with Anime moments dashed in there Also double OC with main OCs...hm...possible three OCs...until then my bunnies, we're just gonna have to wait!**

**ALL RIGHT! NOW THAT THE INTRO IS DONE! I can now tell you. I am obsessed with 'lost sister' stories, and because I am a spiteful soul I made two OCs and because I dislike Elizabeth and her annoyingness to my core I made an OC for Ciel. yeah...that's it...read on!**

* * *

The cold grey winter sky of Georgia was filled with rain, along the streets of Acworth a twenty-two year old and her 'sister' were walking home. The eldest, Alice and the youngest, Juris. While they were not rich, they could still afford the basics, food, clothes, electricity, internet, and since water came from an underground sprig they never minded. It was a simple life style. Alice worked as a recording artist/part-time SWAT team member, Juris was still in school and gymnastics, seeing as she is still twelve. Both were raised in an orphanage, adopted a few times, even though they called them selves sisters they looked nothing like each other they also acted nothing like each other. While Alice had a slightly teasing, happy, aura about her, plus she could make anyone smile and she could be very scary when she wanted to be. Juris was shy more drawn away and introverted, Alice could mange to make her become an outspoken child when wanted.

Alice had neck-length black-blue hair and midnight blue eyes that were framed behind giant black glasses, Juris had messy blonde hair that went to her neck with dirty blonde ends and sparkling hazel eyes, that shown in multiple shades like broken glass. "So, since I have no work today...how about a Kuroshitsuji marathon today? Unless you have homework." Alice suggested, they may not have been related but the two thought each other sisters, or best friends.

"Well, I have math, can you help? It would go faster then you get to drool all over Sebastian's bod." Juris smirked when she saw her 'sister's' flustered face, "Better than Ciel." Alice pouted and smirked good-naturedly when she saw Juris' scarlet face. "ALICE CECILIA! DON'T YOU DARE POKE FUN AT ME!" Juris shouted, an angry pout marring her pale porcelain skin, an oddity amongst the tan skinned, all-walks of life people of Atlanta. Both her and Alice had pale skin, bullies often called them 'vampires' or the ever so subtle 'freaks'. Truth be told, they didn't even know who their parents are, the matron at the orphanage was a vain and vile spinster who had as many cats in her room as the orphanage did children, one day out of nowhere both girl had wandered out from the forest with scraps of paper with their first and middle names written in fancy cursive. Since one of Alice's 'acquaintances' (work related) John was a technology nerd she got the most interesting music equipment, like her new 'solar powered I-pod'. Nearly every song was downloaded on it.

Alice didn't care for most pop or rap music, she favored all types of rock and metal. Juris favored more country, also hated rap to. "Yeah, I'll help you with your math...but you owe me a song on your cello. Kay?" Juris contemplated then nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Felaktig!*****" Alice shouted in Swedish as she fwapped the back of Juris's head, Juris hissed and rubbed the back of her head, "Je vous déteste...**********" As part of Alice's job she had study several different languages, learn to dance several classical dances, and proper etiquette in order to travel to different place and receive music from different companies and the after parties to movies. Juris just goes to middle school with a French class as an added class. "No you don't...and if you would stay focused for more than ten seconds you realize you did that and five others wrong. Honestly, you say you are a mathleat yet you don't understand the difference between a slope and the numeral you subtract." Alice face palmed and moved her bangs from her eye. Juris had the decency to blush and turn away. "Whatever! No one does math after highschool except math teachers!" Alice shook her head with a smile, simply marvelous how Juris thought she could get away with out her math class.

"True, I suppose we can do math on a later day, it is Friday afterall. I'll go make sweets, you-" Alice poked Juris' nose "-go set up the DVD player, I'd rather not set the TV on fire again...dark days...dark days." Alice shook her head, hair flying all over her face. Juris snorted in amusement, for some reason Alice couldn't manage anything but her music equipment and her electronic cigarette-sometimes that was a hassle for her-, so they left technology for Juris, Alice did the trivial things, like cooking, cleaning, gardening, all in all a simple life for simple people.

While Juris was in the living room putting together the many things for the Kuro-athon, Alice was in the kitchen, making her famous Apple & Blackberry Crumble (Juris found it sinfully delicious). "Wouldn't it be cool to live in the Kuroshitsuji-verse? If I were to live with Ciel and Sebastian, oh the sweets!" From the kitchen Alice could hear her friends monologue and snorted, of course she would be all over the sweets. It was the only thing she loved more than her cello and Kuroshitsuji. Alice would do the same if they owned a piano...it was actually odd how she could play the piano like a pro. To her knowledge she never took lessons, at least before she came wondering out of the forest. Anything after that was forgotten. The matron took both girls to the local hospital to see if they had any brain damage, Doctor Ace just CAT scanned their brains and insisted they had amnesia, nothing more nothing less. They would remember their pasts on their own. The man shrugged as if to say 'its none of my business' and moved on to his next patient.

As much as Alice tried to remember it was a rush and headache, she would see flashes of a blue-blackish haired baby boy, smiling faces, a big house-mansion-, a grey-blue room, a lavish marble room with mirrors on the ceiling, big windows, hallways, corridors -that scared the hell out of her-, a sleek black piano, doorway upon doorway. At the end of her brief memory lapse a flash of flames of orange and red, and insane laughter that would chill her bones. She knew what ever laughed was the whole reason for her amnesia. Alice hated it, she loathed it. Lost in her musings she gripped the knife to tightly, the metal design of a rose left an imprint on her skin. Alice sighed and shook her head, enough! This isn't the time! Alice took the glass dish from the oven slowly as to not burn her skin.

As she set it down she hummed a hunting melody, slowly it wanted to turned into a song, now. If she could only remember the lyrics.

* * *

_In a different place_

"Young Master, do be careful. I can't have your blood on the carpet now, can I?" A man dressed in a Victorian era butler's outfit smiled almost sadistically at a twelve-year-old dark-haired boy who was standing on a library ladder, "That's the reason I have you Sebastian. You prevent my death until we hunt down my parents murderer." _plus __my sister and fiancé's kidnappers_ went unsaid. "Of course my lord. Is there anything else you would like?" The blue-ette denied the offer. "You do realize what next month is, correct?" The butler-Sebastian nodded, demon or not who wouldn't remember the death of the Phantomhive family and the current head of the Phantomhive's birthday. However a day before that marked as the disappearance of the one Ciel was very attached. His elder sister, Alice. She was always kind and helpful to the servants, Tanaka thought her a granddaughter and Ciel a grandson. Vincent Phantomhive had gone into a crazed search for his daughter, his wife Rachel had to comfort their son who was a numb unfeeling doll at the time. Not that Sebastian knew. Ceil made damn sure to hide anything on his precious sister after he had returned from...there.

When Sebastian had rebuilt the mansion the also rebuilt his sister's blue and grey room, everything that was lost in the fire was replaced except personal items. It was just lacking one main thing. Her. She was always there for him, more than his own parents sometime. While Vincent worked on a case, his mother was busy with parties or talking with his aunty, Alice would play with him, and tell him stories. When he was hurt she would always have bandages on hand, as if knowing it would happen. She would always hum a soft melody, unknown to him he had gripped the ladder more tightly than necessary, the sturdy wood splintered abit. This did not go unnoticed to Sebastian. Still lost in his remembering of his sister Ciel began to sing the song she would when ever he had a nightmare or when they were relaxing.

_"Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December."_

Sebastian stared at his master with a confused look on his face, he had never heard any song like that ever. He liked the gentle tone, the lullaby quality it held. The Young Master was walking down the ladder a book held tightly in his hands, the pages were yellowed the cover frayed and ruined, burn marks marred the cover. It was one of the few things that were recovered from the fire, 'The Tale of Peter Rabbit'. He knew the Young Master was attached to the book, when he had first handed the book to him, Ciel had hugged it too his chest tightly, as if it was a lifeline. Sebastian could remember the look on his Young Master's face was joyful and bitter, as if remembering an unfortunate memory. One Sebastian thought should be left buried. However it did nothing to quench the demon's curiosity, he still tried to find document on who lived in the room he had rebuilt, but everytime he searched Ciel would order him to stop to avoid bringing up memories.

_"Someone holds me safe and warm._  
_ Horses prance through a silver storm._  
_ Figures dancing gracefully_  
_ Across my memory..."_

'The Tale of Peter Rabbit'. It was his favorite book growing up, Alice used to read it to him so much. Lizzy, her twin sister Juris and he, would sit in the garden and Alice would read the book, cover to cover, the children never go tired of it. He used to be betrothed to Juris, he also liked her. Juris was everything Lizzy wasn't. She was quiet, un-brat like, when she smiled it rare and was to be compared to the sun, blinding and beautiful. Between both Midford sisters she was his favorite, never tell Lizzy. The same day his sister went missing as did his fiancé, people thought they were both connected. He could remember the three of them playing hide-and-go-seek in the manor with Alice trying to find them. Ciel knew Lizzy was in love with another, he didn't mind. He would die before the marriage ceremony anyway. Not that he cared, she scared -read: terrified- him.

_"Someone holds me safe and warm._  
_Horses prance through a silver storm._  
_Figures dancing gracefully_  
_Across my memory..."_

Sebastian followed his Young Master down the corridor, past his study. Quite odd, he usually spent his free time there. "Young Master?" no response. Worried -Read: Hoping- that Ciel would hurt himself he followed wordlessly. "Ciel?" Sebastian implored, still no answer. He still walked ahead, wordlessly. The young Phantomhive stopped in front of a black wooded door, a red rose blooming in the center, Alice had painted this when she was nine-teen, a day after her birthday. December 1. They had eaten a white truffle cake with strawberries, the last happy memory with his entire family. He could still recall what they had given her, new clothes, a pair of leather boots, a Funtom Bitter Rabbit, and stationary. She was positively beaming with happiness.

_"Far away, long ago,_  
_Glowing dim as an ember,_  
_Things my heart_  
_Used to know,_  
_Things it yearns to remember..."_

Ciel grasped the handle tightly, as if it would fly away. Slowly he opened the door, the creaking of the hinges and wood echoed down the empty hallway. The empty bed was fixed, he could see a his past self jumping up and down on it, screaming at his big sister to get up, the barren shelve that was filled with books and small trinkets, he could see her, as if she never left, putting the newly manufactured Funtom Bitter Rabbit on its shelf. The empty wardrobe that used to be full with dresses and boys clothes, Alice never did like wearing dresses around the manor. So she begged their father for her to wear boys clothes, he denied the request, but soon complied after seeing his clumsy daughter almost break her neck on the stairway in the courtyard. Little Ceil had giggled when he saw his big sister in shorts and a baggy with shirt with drawstrings in the front. He could remember how they would make sweets and confectionaries in the kitchen together.

_"And a song_  
_Someone sings_  
_Once upon a December"_

Sebastian silently watched as his young master let silent tears trickle down his face, Ciel gently place the book on the empty shelve. The butler walked out and closed the door as his young master had a breakdown in his lost sister's room, it had been so long since he had cried, he realized as he was walking over to her room. He had never cried for his sister. Their parents yes, but not his sister. The grey and blue walls offered solace, albeit very little comfort. He saw himself at age five running in here, a thunderstorm had taken hold of England and wasn't letting go. The crashes of raining accompanied by thunder scared the wits out of him, their parents were out on important business, he ran into his big sister's room.

She had hugged him and slowly sang the song underneath her breath. Slowly did Ciel lower himself onto the untouched bed, he cried so hard, all the pain, being alone in this world of money, revenge by any means, painful lessons and evil intents. He was only twelve for godsake! He shouldn't have to go through this! He hated it, he hated himself, he hated everything. Several times had people claim to be his beloved sister, their was only one way to distinguishes his sister for the liars, Alice Cecilia Phantomhive had a scar on her right shoulder, a stark white 'X' with jagged edges, a long healed injury from falling off the courtyard stairs at a young age, she had even lost a tooth.

He laid down, a pounding headache was numb too him as he was lulled to sleep by the memory of his sister singing to him. Over and over again, flashes of Alice's face, her smile, their parents, holidays they all spent together, their dog, and Alice's cat that Ciel was miraculously not allergic to, greeting strangers at their doors when they visited, her own careful ways of ordering the simplest of things in the manor. Dammit! He was Earl Phantomhive! He could stand on his own! As much as he wished she was here it didn't matter! Alice would be ashamed! _Lie, Alice never cared for power or social standing, She could barely stand material things_. A small voice whispered, Ceil knew it was right. All Alice did care about was putting a smile to everyone's face. _'Even if my world is burning and crashing before my eyes, I would rather a smile, than a frown on anyone's face.' _Alice would always put other people before her, it didn't matter race, gender, religion. Alice put everyone before herself. The last thing that flashed into his mind was the last thing she ever said to him.

_"Goodnight, little brother. I love you."_

* * *

Alice could hear Juris from the living complaining about 'Alice and her inability to work modern technology that hasn't a deal with music'. Alice didn't care, when it came to soundboards 'the most complicated piece of technology she had ever come across' as Juris had put it, she put together several albums and six movie tracks in under a day, much to her competitor's jealousy. Alice had only one friend in the music business, Astrid Kjellberg, not to be confused with PewDiePie. They didn't know each other, she wanted to keep it that way. Because Astrid was terrified of Pewds, Alice had asked why on several occasions Astrid never gave a full answer to this day all she did was shudder and turn the other way. As Alice took the pastry out into the livingroom where the play screen of Kuroshitsuji was displayed.

Alice did find the anime interesting, however she preferred the manga. Much to Juris' chagrin. Who was adamant she watch the anime, Due to Juris' earlier monologue of living in the Phantomhive manor she had begun to thing about it. If she did live at the manor what would she do? She would fool around with Bard and Finny, break things with Meirin, be the sister Ciel never had-_or lost_-. Alice shook her head, no! The idea that Ciel had a sister was foolish on so many levels. Absentmindedly she rubbed the 'X' scar on her shoulder. Everytime she thought about the sister possibility it would itch terribly. As much as she would like to know the story of her scar, Alice would rather not.

_"Big sister! I'm waiting!"_

Alice gasped and turned around, it sounded like a small child was in the house. "J-Juris! That isn't funny!" She scolded.

_"Hurry! Come on! You're way too slow, big sister!"_

"Juris stop that! I'm gonna want to find out where it's coming from and that's gonna annoy you!" She shouted, she pulled her Kuroshitsuji sweat-shirt tighter to her curvy frame, she always had sweaters and sweat-shirts on. As she was always so freakishly freezing. "Whatchu' talkin' 'bout, Willis? I'm not calling you." Juris said as she turned, "Then who was calling me just now? It wasn't Casper, or Scooby Doo." Alice's blatant sarcasm made Juris snort and roll her eyes, "Hush up. This is serious! I think there is a child in the house!" Alice whispered into Juris' ear. "Do you wanna look for him? It could just be a memory lapse, they have been happening to me alot lately..." Juris was now curious. Alice had begun to have lapses to? Well, at least Juris wasn't on her own about it...

"...If I do help you, what do I get? Sweets aren't the only thing I know you can make." Juris' face had a smug grin plastered on and her eyes ere glinting with foxlike slyness. Alice arched an eyebrow, of course the brat would try to weasel herself more food. Since Juris had an unnatural energy storage so she ate. Like a starved animal. Alice stared (up) at Juris unamused, because of the bluenette's short height at 4'8'' (and staying that way) it just made her look like an angry child. Not a pissed off twenty-two year old accomplished _'independent, African-American woman who need no man'_, much to Alice's affliction Juris laughed. "You're so tiny! Don't pout! It makes you look younger than you already do!" Juris doubled over in her horrendous seal like laughter, which had her laughing mutely on the floor clapping like a retarded seal.

"If you're done being an idiot we have a mysterious child. Calling for my ass. Get up, Blondie."

_"Big Sister! Mummy and Daddy are waiting!"_

That time Juris had also heard the child and stopped laughing and clung to Alice's waist in fright. Juris was...odd. Show her a demon, she would pet the damn thing, show her an angle from Kuroshitsuji, most likely she would bitchslap it. Have a ghost near her she would run away or use Alice as her shield. Don't judge her...okay...judge her.

_"Hehehe, bring JuJu! We can sit by the tree again! You can read us Pweter Cottn' Tail!"_

"Apparently my ghost stalker knows you too...JuJu..." Alice snorted in amusement when Juris started to shake against her black pants. "Sh-shut up! My name isn't 'JuJu' it's Juris! Jew-Rees, Dammit!" Her face was flushed and she looked everywhere but Alice.

_"Al, I'm outside! C'mon!"_

Juris looked at Alice, Alice looked at Juris. Alice grinned and picked Juris off of her waist and held her by her non-existent bicep and dragged her out the back-sliding door and on to the patio. Since this was a two-story house with a second story patio, Alice looked over the railing while Juris was hiding behind her back. "Heliga helvetet i en hand korg!*******" Alice shouted as she pointed to a smiling couple a far ways out into the forest, Juris looked out from behind Alice timidly. The two adults looked exactly like Vincent and Rachel Phatomhive, Juris squeaked and hid behind Alice again.

_"My baby girl...you've grown into a fine young woman..."_

Alice gave the two 'anime characters' a wide-eyed stare, just what the hell did Vincent mean by 'My baby girl'? The hell was she an anime character? This is real-life. Alice was damn sure she was real, honestly now that she looked at the two, she saw some resemblance. Alice had Vincent's hair, and Rachel's eyes...but dammit! Why couldn't she get the damn height!?

_"Where is Juris? Is she hiding behind you again?"_

Alice could feel Juris tense up. How in a snowball's chance in hell did they know Juris was afraid of ghosts?

_"It's time to go back...Ceil is waiting...He's so lonely..."_

Rachel had tears streaming down her face, Vincent held his wife closer. They gave both girls sympathetic smiles and pointed to the woods, like hell was Juris going back there! Alice had gone back into the woods when they first bought the house, since rumors at work and all over Cobb County that the area was haunted because of an abandoned construction site in the woods behind. Two years ago Alice had gone in with a recorder and a video camera and came back with several child's voices screaming for help and several dirty kids in rags with blood stains on video. Alice, the ever so 'Ghost Buster', wanted to go back again and find more footage. Juris had forbade any mention of it and said 'What of something follows your ass back?! I am not going to stay here!'

_"Please Juris...He needs you...Both of you...Please..."_

Juris flinched in shock, just what in god's good graces did they mean 'Ceil needs them'? Haha, no. She will not be dragged down into one of Alice's 'adventures'. "Alright! I gotta go pack! Juris you better start packing to! We might not come back!" Alice ran back and forth the entire house, gathering clothes, electronics (electronic cigarette was in her pocket), cookbooks, booze, accessories, bathroom necessities, female necessities. Juris was still frozen in shock when Alice threw a bag at her face, "Wh-huh? What are you doing?!" Juris sputtered, she didn't want to go with ghosts! They could be partners with serial killers! They could know serial killers! THEY COULD BE SERIAL KILLER GHOSTS!

"Calm down! It's gonna be fine! They're ghosts! What's the worst that could happen?" Alice said. Juris stared at her dumbfounded, "Um, we could die?"

When both girls were packed they -read: Alice- ran outside eager for their new adventure, Juris followed apprehensively. As much as she didn't want to go, Alice had been on her hands and knees to go. Plus she had also bargained with several tasty treats and food, what kind of sane person would Juris be if she turned it down?

_"Always the paranormal one, hm? My little Allie?"_

Alice scratched the back of her head and chuckled, apparently Rachel knew of her love for the paranormal. Juris shot both ghosts a look that clearly said 'really? Your gonna support her?'

_"Come, this way. Ooh! Ceil will be so happy! Even though he forged a contract with..."_

Rachel trailed off, not wanting to say 'Demon'. Of course they knew! The dead know everything! Creepers the lot of them! "Aye, it's fine Mrs. Phantomhive. We'll go. Don't you worry your lovely blonde head!" Alice said, grinning like an idiot, "Juris! This is so exciting!" Alice shrieked, as they followed the two DEAD ANIME CHARACTERS into the WOODS long story short, Juris wanted to slap the crap out of Alice for bringing her along.

_"You're my child...my baby girl...my first born...please, before you go back...call me mother? Just once...please..."_

Ghost Rachel had tears streaming down her face, Ghost Vincent held her closer. "...Mother...the mother I can't remember...and I hate it. I want to remember, I want to know...I hate this...I want to remember, my parents...my baby brother...my family. I want to remember it all..." Alice said, uncharacteristically serious, she clenched her fist. Her head was down looking at the forest floor, slowly she lifted her head to meet the eyes of her birth parents. "I can't say I remember you, or the things we did together. But I can easily say this; I love you. Mother, Father. Maybe I might get my memories back when we go to the manor, maybe Juris won't be scared of ghosts." Juris squawked as Alice and Vincent chuckled, Rachel giggled.

_"I hope as well, forgive us for not being able to protect you both and your brother Alice. Juris while Frances won't believe you're her daughter, stay with Ceil. He would know who you are, you are his fiancé after all. Alice dear, Show Ceil your scar. it will prove sufficient to prove you are our Alice Cecilia Phatomhive."_

Alice looked at one sad smiling Vincent Phatomhive and nodded, Juris had stayed silent the entire trip, not because of fear, she would run faster than Andy Biersack if they chose to attack, she was just thinking...how in a snowball's chance in hell did they know her and Alice? Alice may have worked on movies but...to be so famous your name reached the spirit world? Impossible. It was quite, unimaginable, inconceivably, "Impossible." Alice turned to her friend-sister-housemate and raised a midnight blue eyebrow in question, "What's impossible?" She questioned, "_This_! The fact we're being lead to our untimely deaths by two freaking _ghosts_! Who came from a godforsaken _anime_. That's not natural! It's weird! So help me to God, Jashin, Kami, and every other deity under the universe, if I die. I _WILL_ haunt your soul, and I _WILL_ make your eternal existence hell." The blonde hissed as she carefully watched Vincent and Rachel carry on a conversation, oblivious to her and Alice.

Said blunette snorted and stretched her arms to the grey sky. "Well if we die at least we lived life to the fullest! And if we do go to the Kuroshitsuji-verse we could mange a few things! Like...beating the crap outta Grell for not going after Undertaker! Or slapping Angela/Ash for being her/him! And hugging PluPlu!" Juris raised as eyebrow and snorted, "Yeah, just how I want to spend my life in an anime. Slapping bitches and taking names." Alice laughed loudly, drawing the attention of both the deceased. Who smiled at their child and niece/daughter-in-law, They couldn't believe it when they were murdered and became spirits, watching in agony as both their children suffered. Ciel, taken by a cult and treated like a feral animal, both Juris and Alice, the same until she turned nineteen. Most living people don't know, but ghosts _can_ in fact travel to different time periods and dimensions. Taking people along for the ride was dangerous but not unheard of, which is why they were taking both girls back home.

To their dimension. The place they truly belonged.

Of course, doing this was dangerous. Phantomhives weren't scared of anything! Okay, they had their fears, like Alice and her unreasonable fear of the dark. Or Juris and the ghost thing. It was quiet from then on, a few more miles and they would be at the ...void?

_"...The future is bulletproof  
The aftermath is secondary  
It's time to do it now and do it loud  
Killjoys, make some noise!__"_

The three looked at a singing Alice, her eyes were closed and she was swaying back an forth. She abruptly stopped and opened her eyes, And rapidly began to shake her head. Blue hair flying around, a smile plastered on her face.

_"NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA NANANANANANA  
NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA NANANANANANA  
NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA  
NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA  
NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA NA"_

Her crazy movements caused her glasses to fly off, landing infront of Juris who rolled her eyes and picked them up. Rachel and Vincent wrote her doings as the faint sound of music coming from somewhere, a closer look at Alice's ear would given away that she was wearing earplugs and was listening to 'Na Na Na' by My Chemical Romance.

_"Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs  
I don't need it, but I'll sell what you got  
Take the cash and I'll keep it  
Eight legs to the wall  
Hit the gas, kill 'em all  
And we crawl!  
And we crawl!  
And we crawl!  
You'll be my detonator~!"_

Alice pointed to an unamused Juris for the last line, instead of walked Alice was jumping and running around like a lunatic, but she was having fun. Judging by the smile on her face, alot of fun. Juris rolled her eyes and adjusted her black Gibson acoustic guitar over her shoulder, it really amused her how easy Alice could forget they were being lead to their deaths.

_"Love, gimme love, gimme love  
I don't need it, but I'll take what I want  
From your heart and I'll keep it  
In a bag, in a box  
Put an X on the floor  
Gimme more!  
Gimme more!  
Gimme more!  
Shut up and sing it with me~!"_

Alice coaxed Juris into singing the next lines with her, for a package of 'gay bacon' as she had so eloqutely put it. **(A/N: Bold Italics shall be Juris and regular italics is Alice~)**

_"NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA  
From Mall Security **(NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)**  
To every enemy **(NA-NA-NANANA)**  
** (NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)**  
We're on your property **(NA-NA-NANANA)**  
Standing in a V formation~!"_

Seeing both girls have fun and sing at the top of their lungs brought back memories when they were still alive, Rachel and Vincent looked at the two fondly before laughing when Juris tripped and landed face first in the dirt -her guitar had been taken off and thrown somewhat gently to the left-, Alice not far behind.

_"NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA  
Let's blow an artery **(NA-NA-NANANA)**  
** (NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)**  
Eat plastic surgery **(NA-NA-NANANA)**  
** (NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)**  
Keep your apology **(NA-NA-NANANA)**  
Give us more detonation~!_"

"Alice get off! You're gonna break my spine! Jesus you're fat!" Juris shouted teasingly as she smiled when Alice threw an acidic glare her way. "Just for that I'm staying here till you apologize."

_"More!  
Gimme more!  
Gimme more!"_

Alice pressed all her weight onto poor Juris in an act of defiance, Juris began to shout apologies into the sky. Alice deeming it fine got off the child and brushed herself off, and picked up Juris. Who in turn picked her guitar up and slung it over her shoulder.

_**"Let me tell you 'bout the sad man  
Shut up and let me see your jazz hands  
Remember when you were a madman  
Thought you was Batman  
And hit the party with a gas can  
Kiss me you animal!"**_

Juris began to raise her hands into the sky and folded her wrists and unfolded them, She pointed to Alice who tried to do jazz hands. She rolled her eyes and clamped her hands to each sides of her face and made a kissy face.

_"NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA  
You run the company **(NA-NA-NANANA)**  
** (NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)**  
Fuck like a Kennedy **(NA-NA-NANANA)**  
** (NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)**  
I think we'd rather be **(NA-NA-NANANA)**  
Burning your information_~!"

Still subconsciously following the couple, Alice and Juris sang louder and made crazy-er movements.

_"NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA  
Let's blow an artery **(NA-NA-NANANA)**  
** (NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)**  
Eat plastic surgery **(NA-NA-NANANA)**  
** (NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)**  
Keep your apology **(NA-NA-NANANA)**  
Give us more detonation~!"_

Girl and woman faced each other when they sang the last line, humorous grins broke out on their faces. Alice calmed down and had Juris calm down as well, sharing a secret wink between both girls they walked behind the dead couple and talked somberly.

_"Right here, right now  
All the way in Battery City  
Little children raise their open filthy palms  
Like tiny daggers up to heaven  
And all the Juvee Halls, and the ritalin rats  
Ask angels made from neon and fucking garbage  
Scream out! What will save us?  
And the sky opened up."_

Rachel and Vincent waited for something to happen, anticipation ate away at them. When Juris began to talk, then get louder, then almost shout.

_"_**_Everybody wants to change the world_**  
**_Everybody wants to change the world_**  
**_But no one, __no one wants to die__  
Wanna try, wanna try, wanna try,  
Wanna try, wanna try now!"_**

Alice pointed at all three, her wild tangled blue hair and adrenaline filled eyes, an insane looking smirk slapped across her face.

_"I'll be your detonator!"_

_(Guitar Solo)_

Both Alice and Juris played the 'air guitar' as Rachel and Vincent had heard several kids call it, honestly though. It looked like they were having seizures and muscle spasms.

_"NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA NA"_

Both girls threw their hands up and, with large grins on their faces, did a cartwheel in the almost-impossible-clearing they had just entered.

_"NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA  
Make no apologies **(NA-NA-NANANA)**  
** (NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)**  
It's death or victory **(NA-NA-NANANA)**  
** (NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)**  
On my authority **(NA-NA-NANANA)**  
Crash and burn, young and loaded"_

Alice began to circle around the couple and stopped infront of them and smiled brightly, she wanted to wrap them in a hug, but they're ghosts...so..yeah. Juris was adjusting her bag that was slung across her back diagonally and moved her guitar over her left shoulder. The Phatomhive parents smiled and shook their heads at the ridiculousness of their family.

_"__NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA  
Drop like a bullet shell **(NA-NA-NANANA)**  
** (NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)**  
Dress like a sleeper cell **(NA-NA-NANANA)**  
** (NA NA-NA-NA NA-NA-NA)**  
I'd rather go to hell **(NA-NA-NANANA)**  
**Then be in a purgatory**  
**Cut my hair, gag and bore me**  
**Pull this pin, let this world explode~!"**_

By anime logic they made it to the glowing swirling purple-magenta-mint green-orange portal. Promptly right after the song. Anime logic. Rachel and Vincent -read: Vincent- smirked at their awed faces. Juris wanted to either run at it and get it over with, or run back to the house and cower under her doctor who throw over in the basement. She couldn't win either way, Alice would drag her back by her two front teeth and push her down the glowing rabbit hole. Alice took out a note pad. A freaking note pad. And started to write down the appearance of the portal. _'Paranormal freak.'_ ran through Juris' head.

"Sooo, we're dying today." Juris said nonchalantly as she stared down the glowing whatever. Alice smacked her upside the head, she smiled brightly at the two mature adults. Who in turn gave amused smiles.

_"This is your stop after you jump it will disappear. Just go down this portal and you'll end up at the Phantomhive estate...good luck."_

Vincent and Rachel disappeared, like shimmered out of existence. "...Well, I have nothing to loose...you coming or what?" Alice said as she neared the portal. Juris watched on as Alice stared down, then jumped up and into the glowing portal. The jump she made had the portal splash like water, Juris stared and stared. Until she came to a revelation "...OH JESUS!" She cried, "A-alice! Wh-what the hell!?" she panicked, Juris noticed the portal getting smaller. _'If I die, I'm so haunting the hell out of Alice.'_ Juris then jumped, a splash followed. The glowing portal of color closed. Never to open again.

Or would it?

* * *

***Felaktig = Swedish for 'Incorrect' it could also be written as '****inkorrekt**' or 'Oriktig' 

********Je vous déteste = French for 'I hate you'**

*************Heliga helvetet i en hand korg = Swedish for 'Holy Hell in a Hand basket'**

******I happen to make my OCs short...as short as my dear Aunt Nancy...plus since it's genetic and I'm short, it makes me feel great! Poor Alice...Sebby is like what? 6'4'' I feel bad for making her short...Hell Ceil is taller, now i'm just inflating that brat's ego too much.**

******So, I think I did a good job, did I? I hope I did...I feel like I made them Mary Sue...did I?  
Originally I had planned for then to be found in an alley by Undertaker, plus I wanted to drag Astrid down with them. I might in later chapters... I didn't quite like the ghost thing, I just added that while I was given the beginning plot several once overs, and the thought occurred to me. How in Satan's name would i get them from 21st century Georgia to Victorian Era anime? And my brother was having a fight over his headphone set (for videogames, it came with a microphone) about ghosts and he shouted 'NO! YOU DUMB B*&$H! GHOSTS CAN -AND HELP ME TO GOD THEY CAN- OPEN PORTALS TO DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS! IF THEY CAN COME AND GO FROM HELL WHO'S TO SAY THEY CAN'T GO BACK IN TIME?!'**

******Yeah, a day in my life.**

******SO!  
Do you like it?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I hope you liked the first chapter...Here's the second one! I wanna know is this even good?  
This chapter is dedicated to DragonChick65!  
**

**Sorry this is late, my internet has been on the fritz and won't stop; its pissing me off! *vvvv* (Shark) I WANNA EAT IT! On an unrelated note, I haven't been eating much...is that bad?**

**Alice: **

**Juris:**

**Guitar case & rest of the stuff:**

**Sleeping:**

* * *

When Alice landed she wanted to scare the crap outta someone, not be crush by a wild Juris with her guitar. A series of pops and one snap, Juris noticed she was on Alice's back. A pitiful moan and one 'how 'bout you get off of me?' Juris stood, her hand was in front of Alice's face. "C'mon, we got to get out of here." Alice looked around, they were in a clearing, a small pond off to the side. Alice took the younger girls hand and got up, brushing off her pants and streatched her back, more pops and snaps resonated in the clearing, Juris shivered. She hated when Alice popped her back, it was gross. Juris smoothed her dress out and grabbed her backpack, her poor guitar. "It's been through so much abuse today." Alice muttered as she shook her hair free from grass, still muttering under her breath Alice plucked her glasses off and cleaned them.

"Is your ukulele alright?" Juris asked, the blue-ette gasped and pulled off her red JanSport backpack and pulled out a small guitar, it looked like it was painted with the rainbow in mind. "Yeah, my baby's alright. Your guitar?" Juris' head snapped to the right, her poor guitar was still in its case she pulled it open. Her guitar was fine and dandy it was the picks she was worried about, some of those things could break after going through what they had just gone through. They were fine, still the same scratches and cuts, the wooden one Alice had given her was still lacquered and shiny. "Yeah, it's fine. The picks are fine too." Juris said as she closed the case and swung it on her shoulder, "My tech-bag is...in a tree?" Juris chortled and looked up. Sure enough a black bag was up there, hanging by the straps. Alice sighed and looked at the tree, a low hanging branch was there. Alice growled, of course it had to be higher than her.

"Juris, get it for me? Becareful, I have my mini-soundboard in the black one, also the MacBook." Alice chewed her bottom lip, Juris had taken off her case and her bag and left them leaning by the tree. _'Thank god for biker shorts.'_ Alice thought as Juris jumped from branch to branch to reach her bag, she felt guilty about having Juris' get her stuff from the giant tree._ 'Meh, I'll get over it._' Alice snorted as Juris strapped the black one on, weaving her way through the branches Juris was safe and on the ground in two minutes. Alice bent down to retrieve her pack from the ground, her poor clothes they were probably dirty..._'Glasses!'_ Alice took her pack off as if it were on fire, opening the first pocket her aviators were in there case, unscathed. Alice took off her regular glasses and slipped on the aviators feeling slightly cool and self-confidant. One of Alice's faults was her low self-confidence, other than that she was good...or so Juris thought.

"We need to find a place to stay, I'm so tired and by the look of you and how your dragging your case I'm guessing your tired as well." With that the blunette pulled out an old leather belt she used for past cosplaying and carefully threaded the straps of each bags, so they could be hanging off her waist. Juris made quick haste to throw her bag at Alice so she could do the same. Due to the weight of her three outfits -multitude of cardigans included- and Juris' dresses (she only wore dresses anything else made her uncomfortable) and jewelry, Alice had a good five-to-ten pounds. _'Thank god for weight training.'_ She thought, Juris had already taken out her guitar case straps and wore it like a backpack. "Do we stay in the shadows like ninja? Or just walk to town?" Juris asked as she shifted the case on her back into a more comfortable position.

Alice contemplated, on one hand Juris could slow them down, and most shadows wouldn't be big enough for the case. On the other if they did walk in plain view they would possibly be featured on the paper and scrutinized by the general public. Alice sighed, "We might need to stick to the shadows, your case is too big and might be spotted...I guess it could pass as a trick of the mind." Juris beamed, her sister was so smart when it came down to it. As both her and Alice walked through the woods Juris' mind wandered, would they find a good place to stay? Would the people try something bad? If it were a man to take them in would he...? A snap of a twig startled Juris out of her thoughts, Alice care fully took out her pocket knife and held it in a protective stance. Both her wrists were crossed in front of her chest good five inches, her dominant right hand held the knife as her left cold offer a jumping start for a thrust.

"Guehehehehe~, well you both certainly are not of the dead category~. I wonder, what are you two doing on the border of Phantomhive land?" Alice knew that insanely awesome chuckle, those grey and black robes, that silver-white hair. Alice mentally squealed, Undertaker was her second favorite character. Juris hid behind Alice in an attempt to go unnoticed by the mortician, which he did. "W-well were not...from here?" Alice said as she tucked her knife away and replaced it with her electric cigarette, she breathed in the vapors and blew them out. Undertaker arched an eyebrow, he had never seen such a mechanism like that, the short black stick was metal and it glowed a faint blue. Playing it off as the unsuspecting fool that he portrayed Undertaker giggled with insanity and gestured for them to follow him, "Come, the exit is this way~ ." he chirped. Undertaker's black sleeves swayed and swished in the wind, an insanity-filled grin stretched across his face making his scar that ran from one end of his neck to the other stand out in the sun.

Alice muttered several cusswords is Swedish under her breath as she followed, Juris was clutching her arm. With each step something in the bags would make a delicate _jingle_ and _tink_-ing sound, deeming the sound jewelry Undertaker ignored it the rest of the way. He wasn't like the poor sods humanity had become, he was a refined mortician and was capable of being a gentleman. A gentleman with silver hair and creepy aura, As he lead them through the many ways of the cemetery -they were very far away from the exit- his thoughts wondered to their clothing. That girl Alice had the little earl's butler on the front with his signature phrase "Yes, My Lord" and such tight pants, both these things were very uncommon and strange. The bags that hung around her waist were strange, and the other girl was carrying a strange looking case with a giant red box with glass panels, "Fall Out Boy", a circle with three skulls, a "Parental Advisory" warning, and many more things. It made his head hurt, all the colors against a black case it sort of made his nerves stand on end.

Something that shape has never been seen in England at this time, "Juris give me your guitar case, you look tired and you've never walked all this much. Your asthma has got to be working up." Alice said to the girl-no, Juris. Undertaker filed the name down and carefully listened in, humans were so interesting. "You sure? I know you had weight conditioning training from...home but isn't this gonna way a whole lot more." Juris muttered her eyes anywhere but Undertaker or Alice, Alice rolled her eyes and took the case from Juris. "Guurl, please. If I can handle you on my back, I can handle a Guitar case. Give it up." Undertaker listened with rapt attention, these girls weren't from this time period. Alice muttered choice words in Swedish under her breath and walked faster to catch up to Undertaker, for a dude dressed in heavy looking robes, he moved fast. "Oi, Mister Undertaker...can I-we have a job? Or do you know a place where I can get a job?"

The Undertaker gave a childish giggle and grinned like a cat, now that he thought of it...They needed jobs, a place to stay, and clothes. "Weell M'dear, I am in need of an errand-girl and a shopkeeper to keep my lovely shop pretty~~!" Nah, that last one was a lie straight through his teeth. He could really care less about his shop being clean, its just this girl reminded him of his dear deceased friend Vincent. In fact she looked liked Vincent's eldest child Alice, he missed Alice. She could provide a good joke off the top of her head, and she would call Undertaker 'Uncle Und' before she disappeared. Both girls looked at each other before nodding, while Juris disliked the Undertaker's laugh she could deny his existence was awesome, "Kufufufufufufuf~ you both are veeerry trusting for girls found in the woods~~!" The silver haired man cackled as his sleeves swished in the breeze, Alice raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Should you be talking?" Undertaker cackled and shook his head, he was starting to like these girls. "Not at all~!" he chirped, Juris snorted at him, while Alice full blown cackled.

Because they were found right at the edge of Phantomhive land, meaning just in the country of London it didn't take all that much time to get into to town in Undertaker's carriage. Juris loved the horses, a black female and a slate-grey male. Undertaker told them once in awhile they would breed and he would give them away for a good laugh of course. The carriage itself was black with silver details, the frame to the door was decorated to look like bones, the windows were tinted black and if you looked closely enough you would see names engraved on the bones. Juris huddled behind Alice who inched closer to the door to see the names.

_'Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive.'  
'Alice Cecilia Phantomhive'  
'Juris Alastair Midford'_

The bluenette's breath was caught, how on a snowball's chance in hell did the Undertaker know them? _'Of course he'd know about you idiot, you used to live here.' _A snide voice commented, Alice rolled her eyes at the voice and pointed to the names for Juris to read them. A small unnoticeable gasp sounded, the silver haired man looked at his two new charges and glimpsed at what they were reading. "They were...friends of mine. The type you make once in a millennia. The man, Vincent, was hilarious." A brief chuckle sounded, the Undertaker's bubbly insanity filled personality shrunk, so now he was somberly talking, as if not wanting to tell them. "His wife, Rachel, was a kind-hearted woman who would do anything for her children. Alice, their daughter, was great. I could tell she would have grown up to be a very beautiful lady, little Allie was a fire-cracker, a wit in chess and fascinated by the small things. I could tell her something of the human anatomy or paranormal and she would be begging for more. Ah, her jokes were the best, however she only told me 'Pick-Up Lines' that she heard from her parent's parties." Undertaker's voice grew quieter and quieter as he spoke, "the last one, Juris. She was a sweet child, rather the opposite of her twin 'Lady Elizabeth Midford'. Unlike Lady Lizzy, Juris always asked for me not to call her by her actual title but by her name. She was always with the Young Lord and his family when they came to visit, but she would only smile when Alice used one of her terrible lines or Young Lord did something to make her happy."

The atmosphere turned uncomfortably tense, Alice thought it needed conversation. Her brilliant plan? A pun. "Hey, Juris. why does Peter Pan always fly?" Juris and Undertaker turned to her, confusion written on both faces. "Because he..._neverlands_." Undertaker chortled as Juris lost it and straight up cackled. "What a nice joke!" Undertaker commented as he laughed, "I-it has a n-nice _hook_." Juris breathlessly said as she leaned on the Undertaker for support. More laughter ensued, "I don't understand, I'm lost, boys." Alice said with a grin, Undertaker howled as Juris was breathlessly clapping on the floor. Alice cracked up seeing both people red in the face and drooling a little -or lower face in Undertaker's case-, so all in all Alice liked her new friend.

"Gehehehehehe~ Oh, oh my side~." Undertaker groaned, as much as he hated to admit it, he would give this girl all his underground knowledge. Apparently Alice had puns, good ones to. "Alright, we-we need to get goin'. Alice get your butt in the carriage so I can to."

* * *

When Alice and Juris made it to Undertaker's general area of 'dead gathering' they expected hell...not a small happy community that didn't really use the Queens coins, but traded. From the dark tinted glass of the windows Alice could see a boy with overalls running with a girl in a pink dress. Happy faces and smiling couples walked around, women gossiped about lord knows what, while men bragged about the things they traded. Undertaker received wide smiles and waves, many of the teenage girls blushed at him and ducked at his almost senile smile. Apparently insanity was attractive. **(A/N: You can't say you've never been attracted to him...I know your lying. :p)** Alice liked this town, and by Juris' smile she did to. They reached a small house at the end of the dirty street, a young couple was still crying. Their eyes were red and puffy, the woman clutched the man's arm; who in turn had his arms wrapped around her dainty waist.

"Un-undertaker!" The woman cried as she held tightly on to the man, who Alice guessed was her husband. The silver haired man nodded solemnly, "Elisa, Emryst." Undertaker's voice was uncharacteristically serious. "O-oh Undertaker!" Elisa cried as she gripped Emryst's arm, Alice was saddened by the sight. "She passed in her sleep...peaceful..." Juris was now worried, was it a child? A baby? Oh god, if it was. "...I see, your children must be sad. Your mother lead a very full life, Elisa." Both girls heaved sighs, relief was evident on their faces. Undertaker disappeared into the house, the couple stood their. Emryst held his wife, it was then and there. Never had Alice seen such tender affection, such love. In their time people were so caught up in the lust and body-figures, rather then actual real love. It was more about sex, drugs, and who could make more money. Alice had seen people...do things in public...more than should be allowed but, she had seen it. No one was as tender and caring as Emryst and Elisa, no one ever held anyone that caring, that loving. To Alice, it was breathtaking. To Juris it was sweet, as she was still a twelve year old.

Undertaker came out with a very large black box on a gurney, or a steampunk type. As he walked to the back of the carriage of slide the box under the actual carriage where a metal cage was were both things could fit, as disrespectful as it was to carry a dead person underneath a carriage Alice and Juris let it slide, no need to be squished by the dead. Elisa and Emryst opened their arms for a small girl in a blue dress with a white apron run up to them, her chubby fist held dandelions and forget me not's. "Mamma! Papa! I gots flowers for G'anma!" Her high pitched voice cried, "Undertwaker! Mistah Undertwaker!" She cried, her small voice rung in the almost deafening silence they were in. "Louise, he's working dear don't bother him." Emryst said as he knelt down by his daughter to take the flowers from her small hands. Undertaker turned to the small girl and knelt down to her height, a small gentle smile on his face. "Yes~?" He questioned, Louise smiled and looked at Undertaker with teary eyes. "Make sure my G'anma looks weally pwetty for her fune'eral!"

Undertaker gave a small smile and nodded, "Of course~! What's an Undertaker to do if he couldn't make someone beautiful for their last day~?" Louise giggled and gave Undertaker a hug, the silver haired man was caught off guard by such an act but hugged back none the less. Emryst and Elisa gave soft smiles, since Elisa's mother had passed Louise had been so sad. As being very attached to the woman Louise had been depressed, she never smiled anymore, hardly spoke. So too see her smile with the sun's radiance was exhilarating to the young couple, to see their baby girl happy again was like god had blessed them with a million items to trade with the local grocer.

* * *

When the trio and dead lady made it to the Undertaker's house in the dead of night, Juris had fallen asleep and Alice had given the stuff to Undertaker so she could carry her unconscious friend. Tomorrow Alice would be working as Undertaker's messenger girl and Juris his cleaning girl, granted Alice could indeed run very fast; yet she could become short of breath; Juris was such a clean freak it wasn't even funny. "So, care to give me a map? Not that I get lost, I just need to know where I'm going..." Alice muttered, apparently Undertaker had bedrooms upstairs so here she was, setting Juris on the last room with the dirty window facing the sun, Alice put her in here on purpose; if there's one thing Juris hates, its the sun in her eyes. "Hehehehe, yes~! We wouldn't want Alice to get lost~!" Undertaker cackled, as he gestured for Alice to follow him.

Downstairs Undertaker lead her to the bookshelves and pulled out one leather bound book and passed it too the girl, who in turn looked at the book confused. The spine of the book had gold words etched in with two thin stripes at the top of it. _"Great London and Her Streets" _it read, Alice chortled it sounded perverted in some weird way. "...God that sounds wrong...Like the name 'Oliver ClothesOff'***** just dirty in its own way." Undertaker collapsed in a heap of 'manly giggles' -or at least how manly one can look giggling- and 'throaty chuckles'. "T-the places have already been marked i-in red and g-green." Alice flipped through the pages, the first three were names and numbers, the rest were maps of the different streets and alleyways.

"That's your guide and personal belonging, do take care of it~." Undertaker sang before swaying his way to the laboratory to dissect- I MEAN- fix a new costumer. The poor dear had been ran over by a carriage **(A/N: Oh...ew...) **and the old woman they had picked up needed to be 'fixed' as well. Alice rolled her eyes and walked back upstairs and chose the room with one window facing the street **(A/N: "But author-chan Undertaker doesn't have any front windows!" Go with it, just keep swimming...) **from here Alice could bet she could see half of London's people, damn building was tall enough. After putting most of her clothes away and pulling an outfit together for tomorrow and setting it aside Alice feel asleep.

Downstairs, Undertaker contemplated the thought of Alice and Juris being the Little Lord's sister and fiancé. After all, he was **_THE_ **Shinigami, god of all gods. If he couldn't figure this out, he'd just have to ask the Little Lord's butler. Like hell, he'd do that. While Undertaker and 'Sebastian' were on good terms -read: Sebastian thought Undertaker an idiot and vice versa- they couldn't ask the other for favors. Common practice between Reapers and Demons. Take none ask none. So, as he sat down in the laboratory, staring at his dead companions. A dull like stare that one could mistake for death, his electric green eyes, filled with wild calculations and intelligence, versus the usually, plastic joy and enthusiasm. The thought that Alice and Juris could be _Alice and Juris_, made him jittery with real excitement. Literally, Undertaker thought the two girls as his own children.

Bless the Midfords for not considering Juris one of them, and the Phantomhives for brining all three children once in a blue moon. When it was somewhat clean. Juris hid behind Alice when she was or heard something suspicious or "ghost like" like a frightened mouse, granted Undertaker could clean for shit and he lacked the supplies. So tomorrow he'd send Juris out for cleaning supplies and food for both girls, just because he didn't accept money didn't mean he didn't have any.

* * *

_"I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all~"_

Juris grunted before shielding her eyes from the bright as hell sun, if there's one she hates. Its the sun. The sound of The Killers "Mr. Brightside" from the dresser across the room made her hate the idea of Alice putting her phone across the room and then herself being compelled to do it as well.

_"It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss~"_

"Juris! Shut your crap off!" Alice slurred from the room across, judging by her voice, "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Undertaker cackled from the bottom floor, making both girls fall out of bed. "Undertaker_!_! You better hope I don't get you!" Alice roared from her room, "Pfffttt!" Undertaker tried and failed to hind his laughter, these girls were a riot! Juris rolled her eyes, if living with these two would be a problem she would just have to go find a boarding house somewhere.

_"Now I'm falling asleep _  
_And she's calling a cab _  
_While he's having a smoke _  
_And she's taking a drag~"_

Juris sighed as she walked over to her dresser, to her guess Alice had already put away her clothes in the drawers. At times she was such a great sister, others...not so much. As she shifted through her many dresses, she chose a pastel white with different flowers all over, a pair off tan flats with flower like cut outs, and a pair of red flower earrings. As much as the idea of cleaning Undertaker's dirty as hell living place in flats wasn't a very good idea, spiders and other creepy crawlies could get in and bite her and doctors were so out of date with their medicine.

_"Now they're going to bed _  
_And my stomach is sick _  
_And it's all in my head~"_

Juris sighed as she took her phone -as the music was downloaded and didn't need service- into the adjoining bathroom for a quick shower, the bathroom was simple, a claw footed bathtub with a toilet right by and as Juris ran the hot water she open the cupboard behind the door and pulled out two pristine white towels. Apparently Undertaker did do the laundry. Juris rather like baths, it gave her time to think without being disturbed.

_"But she's touching his chest now _  
_He takes off her dress now _  
_Let me go~"_

Juris giggled, that part of the song was hinting at things that should not be hinted. It was weird, like that one time she had walked in on Alice trying to mess with the DVD player they had and the damn thing burst into flames.

_"I just can't look it's killing me _  
_And taking control~"_

The blonde haired girl washed said hair, as it had been greasy from the night before. From underneath the scent of vanilla that was the soap she was using -Undertaker was simply _fabulous_!- she could smell the scent of Alice's pancakes and eggs, she must've gone shopping in her "Biddness Suit" as Alice had put it so many times before. It was just a pair of women's slacks, a white 3/4 sleeve button up shirt, a black vest and her Sperry Top-Sider Adeline boots, her glasses, piercings, her Ceil cosplay ring, another ring but Doctor Who with the words _"Bad Wolf" _inscribed in black, and that's all.

_"Jealousy, turning saints into the sea _  
_Swimming through sick lullabies _  
_Choking on your alibis~"_

Alice, ever since they were younger, er, forcibly moved to another dimension, she had always taken care of Juris. Granted, Juris did take care of Alice when she came home from her wild poker games she always managed to win. Yet she always came home way to drunk and the taxi driver, nice man who could put up with Alice when she's intoxicated, would do it for free. Mr. Bradley was a nice old man who adored both girls like his daughters.

_"But it's just the price __I pay  
Destiny is calling me _  
_Open up my eager eyes _  
_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside~"_

As much as Juris hated being treated like a child she knew it wasn't going to stop. Alice was just a forever mother figure. Even if Alice didn't know it, she drew people to her because she had a calm, sweet, and mother like feeling radiating off of her. Sometimes it freaked both of them out, literally. One time Alice had a flock of ducklings following her from the neighborhood park, three times Juris tried to help Alice hide so she could loose her flock. Nothing worked until they went back to the park and some random duck flew down from a tree and looked ready to kill. Alice screeched in fright and pulled Juris into a princess hold and booked it home, dammed duck had flown to their living room window -that had a large window facing the front of the house where they had a lovely view of the gigantic tree in there front yard- and gave the stare down of their life.

_"I'm coming out of my cage _  
_And I've been doing just fine _  
_Gotta gotta be down _  
_Because I want it all~"_

As Juris brushed her hair she could Undertaker mindlessly chatting with Alice as she finished up breakfast, as she caught the words 'street', 'direction', 'turn here' and 'don't get lost'. Juris knew they were talking about Alice's errand girl duties. When Juris' hair was pinned up in a messy bun she walked through the halls, glaring at the dust and cobwebs in the corners. If there was one thing Juris hated most in the world, it was dirt.

_"It started out with a kiss _  
_How did it end up like this? _  
_It was only a kiss~"_

_"Now I'm falling asleep _  
_And she's calling a cab_  
_ While he's having a smoke _  
_And she's taking a drag~"_

Juris had made sure to grab her phone and earplugs from the dresser as she made her way down stairs. So weird being in a different universe, from here she could vaguely hear the monologue Alice was giving Undertaker. something about being able to jump across roofs and street stunt running, something they could both do. Alice was slightly more suckish at it because she has weak lungs. She didn't have asthma though, all FBI personnel had to be medically cleared before even touching a piece of paper.

_"Now they're going to bed _  
_And my stomach is sick _  
_And it's all in my head~"_

"Yeah! Juris is freaking great at cleaning! She can clean your parlor so well you could eat off the floor!" Alice shouted, Juris rolled her eyes. Undertaker cackled "Oh~ goodie! My parlor is always so filthy! Guehehehe~! I'm so flooded with work and new customers I haven't the time to clean!" Undertaker chimed, from where she was -half way down these long ass stairs- she could here the sound of a knife scratching on porcelain. They were eating! Without her!

_"But she's touching his chest now _  
_He takes off her dress now _  
_Let me go~"_

_"Cause I just can't look it's killing me _  
_And taking control~"_

_"Jealousy, turning saints into the sea _  
_Swimming through sick lullabies _  
_Choking on your alibis~"_

_"But it's just the price __I pay  
Destiny is calling me _  
_Open up my eager eyes _  
_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside~"_

_"I never _  
_I never _  
_I never _  
_I never!~"_

* * *

**(A/N: Due to the authoress' laziness and loss of muse for finishing of that scene we will begin another scene.)**

* * *

Bright morning light streamed through the crack of thick curtains, an expensive looking room, shrouded in darkness and shadows. The door opened, a tall figure that oozed power and control stood in the entrance. In the expensive looking bed a small figure moved, snuggling deeper into the warmth of the fabric. The dark figure moved hastily across the floor to the windows, with flourish, he opened the curtains. "Young Master, it is time to wake up now." A deep soothing voice sounded, bright morning light streamed through. A small figure from underneath the fabrics woke, small arms stretched up, dark blue-grey hair was tossled, small hand rubbed the sleep from the child's eyes. One a deep dark blue, the other had faded from that color to a pale purple with an odd mark.

The mark of a devil.

"Today's breakfast of poached salmon and mint salad has been prepared. Side dishes of toast, scones, and champagne have been baked. Which one would you like?" The tall figure who had jet black hair and ruby red eyes said. "A scone." A voice murmured, husky with sleep. This boy is Ceil Phantomhive. No, Earl Phatomhive. "Today you have a meeting with Mr. Hughes, the authority on the Roman Empire and this evening Mr. Damiano of the Poseidon company is paying a visit." As the man recited today's schedule, he dressed his young master to perfection.

"Oh, is that the man I have in charge of stuffed animals I have at my factory in India?" A blue bow tightened to perfection, a white shirt, free of any dirt was expertly matched with an outfit. "Yes, I'm told he's Italian. We will of course, offer him all the hospitality the estate can provide." The tall man worked on the small boy's shoes, "That aroma...Is it Ceylon tea today?" Ceil questioned as he took a sip, "Yes, and we'll be using the Royal Doulton dishes." The man gather a blue ribbon from the bed and wrapped it around his master's neck, "Preparations have been made with the Wedgewood Blue-White tea set." Ceil nodded, "After lunch is...?"

Blue eyes turned, Ceil snatched a dart from his bedside table and flicked to the man. The man know as Sebastian didn't even have to turn before snatching the dart between his middle finger and forefinger. "Well throw my lord.-" Sebastian turned, a small amused look in his ruby eyes "-even so. Let's save the games for later." Ceil straightened up once again, "Yes, I suppose your right Sebastian." Sebastian opened the door and left.

* * *

_**My butler is an able man.**_

* * *

A gong sounded, Sebastian absentmindedly fixed his glove as an Asian man stood across from him. The man was standing on one leg, while his right was folded up, his left arm was behind his back as his right was forward, in a striking snake position. Said Asian began to flap his arms like a bird on fire whilst he shouted. "TAKE THIS! SECRET TECHNIQUE! FLOWER-BIRD-MOON-ALL-KINDS-OF-FLOWERS-PROFUSION-FIST!" The man ran at Sebastian, still flapping wildly. Red eyes watched sharply, after tightening his gloves. Sebastian struck. The Kung Fu dude, stood as if he had been stabbed, Sebastian was crouched down on the other side of Kung Fu dude's body, said man was coughing up blood.

"Th-this is our school's last hidden technique.._!_!" Kung Fu dude was still coming to grips with the fact an Englishman had beaten his powerful technique, after all...that man had to be a demon to withstand such a technique. "Super-Tiger-Dragon-Gun-Ten-Thousand-Blossom-Scattering-Fissure-Fist_!..._What in the world are you?!" The man cried, as much as he was angry that an Englishman beat him and his school's technique one couldn't help but be scared. Sebastian turned to him, highly unamused. "I am the butler of the Phantomhive House. What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't do this?" The butler turned to his master who was seated with Mei-Rin, Baldroy, Finnian and Tanaka flanking him. "And that's how it is, young master." Sebastian turned to Ceil, a shit-eating grin and sparkles. Like Edward Cullen!

"Because I won..." The secret demon said, "...please do today's review and tomorrow's pre-lesson." Ceil clicked his tongue in annoyance, if there's one thing he hated. It was losing to Sebastian. His cursing of Sebastian back to his home was interrupted by Finnian. "THAT WAS AMAZING MISTER SEBASTIAN! Today's the 50th win in a row!" he gushed, Mei-Rin blushed and cupped her face with her hands. "You struck like water, mister Sebastian!" The maid gushed, good-damn! That butler was hotter than a machine gun after being fired a thousand times! "This house's butler is amazin'!" Bard smirk cockily as he praised Sebastian.

"A true master of the fist technique would accompany me to unknown regions...Though I thought I'd be able to see you on your knees today." **(A/N: I do believe this is where the SebasCeil thing originated...) **Ceil muttered slightly putout. "That is too bad." Sebastian said, a bright shit-eating grin slapped across his face. Ceil smirked cynically revenge will be his! "Hmph...you did well Sebastian, here, drink this." Earl Phantomhive passed the covert demon a tall glass of lemonade, "Thank you." The raven haired man replied. "By the way, what are all of you doing here?" The three adorkable stooges frozen, they had forgotten about their duties in the frenzy of demon perfection!

"Finny! Have you finished weeding the courtyard?"  
"Ah~..."

"Mei-Rin! How are the shirts in the laundry?"  
"U~mmm..."

"Bard! Are dinner preparations going as they should?"  
"Tch..."

"IF YOU HAVE TIME TO LOAF AROUND, THEN PLEASE DO YOUR JOBS!" Sebastian roared, Finny, Mei-Rin and Bard could swore they saw horns and fangs on Sebastian. Ceil sat coolly, ignoring the terror of his servants "Speaking of _work_, Sebastian...There was a call from him in Italy." This caught Sebastian's attention, "Sir Clause?" Ceil abruptly stood up, rattling the tea set and silver dining set, Sebastian hurried over to pull the chair from under his young master. "We talked about this. Come." Ceil ordered as he reached behind him to grab him Mack-Daddy-Pimp-Don't-Screw-Around-With-Me-Bitch cane. "As you wish."

* * *

The sound of laughter could be heard from outside of Undertaker's parlor. No, not the insane kind. It was light and airy, Juris was cracking jokes as Undertaker was in his...hidey hole, so she was practically yelling to him. Alice had already gone out to deliver notes and letters to the people that had left him to take care of a deceased family member. After a brief explanation of their phones, a few bad jokes and he was good. Juris was sweeping as Undertaker had calmed his giggles down and closed the door to his...Batcave, as Juris had called it.

Much to Juris' surprise Undertaker had cleaning supplies in a closet under the stairs, shortly after Juris begun to dust the jars of...whatever they were and organized them. Imagine her shock when she found actual dates on the bottom of the jars! She thought Undertaker was seriously disorganized, nope! This man had dates and labels on all his jars, categorized his findings, notes on the human body were scattered in one separate corner of the room behind several coffins. Since Juris was fascinated by the human body she loved it. To where Alice preferred to break bones, and not get them fixed, Juris preferred to fix bones and find a way to keep Alice from actually hurting herself. Sadly that would never happen. As Alice is way too accident prone, Juris would need a shit-ton of plaster and wraps to make so many casts for her fumbling friend.

_"Are we human?  
Or are we dancer?  
My sign is vital~  
__My hands are cold~_  
_And I'm on my knees~_  
_Looking for the answer~_  
_Are we human?_  
_Or are we dancer~"_

Juris chuckled at the sound of Undertaker's off key singing, she resisted the urged to yell 'No! You sir are a reaper!' as much as she wanted to she would raise his suspicion and kick then out. Plus, she liked it here...The Victorian Era was nice and Undertaker's weird house made it better.

* * *

Alice ran thorough the crowds of men, women, and children. Weaving in and out of crowded areas it was adrenaline rush to her, "I say!" An older man cried in shock, Alice had literally used the sidewalk to kick her off and jumped to the wall, using that was a springboard. Due to her short as hell hair Alice was assumed a boy, it didn't really bother her much. "Watch where your going you scoundrel!" An elder woman shrieked, "Same to you!" Alice shouted back, since her voice was somewhat deeper than a girls she could really pass off as a boy, another reason being she binded her chest before even making breakfast.

_"Get Up!"_

The voice of Chris Motionless flooded her ears, Alice loved this song, it resonated with her way too much. Her ear-plugs were hidden by her hair and were tucked in her shirt breast pocket underneath the vest. As to not raise suspicion.

_"You pull the trigger just for fun  
Forgetting I'm a loaded gun  
So hate me for the things I've done  
And not for what I've now become!"  
_

Alice ducked and weaved through the streets of London, a slight smile on her face. She liked crowded places, at times. Juris was another story. Her claustrophobia was immense, one time Juris had a severe panic attack in school and they had to call Alice to calm Juris down.

_"I want this  
I need this  
I love it!"_

The first letter went to someone who lived at 221C Baker Street.**** **Alice slowed down so she could breathe, she didn't have the best set of lungs but they did their jobs damn well fine. While she sucked at directions, Undertaker made it really clear that the streets she'd deliver at would be within a seven block radius.

_"Crawling from hell  
Fallen from grace  
And there is nothing left to take  
Leaving the past to the grave  
So we can reincarnate!"_

A little girl in a blue dress was staring at Alice, giving an awkward smile Alice waved. The girl gave a blinding smile before trotting off with her father and mother, Alice snorted. That was too much like Juris to be comfortable, legitimately.

_"You sit upon your throne of filth  
Condemning what you haven't built  
So hate me cause you're standing still  
Watching while I shoot to kill"_

When she arrived at the house, Alice mused that the person living here must have an ego the size of Russia. The gate was iron, an elegant design meant to look like cherubs, three fully grown Doberman dogs growled in mistrust. Alice rolled her eyes. Juris had Chihuahuas more threatening then them, Alice still has the bruise on her ankle.

_"I live this  
I breathe this  
You crave it!"_

"Message from the Undertaker!" Alice shouted, hopefully someone would come to the gate. "OI! MESSAGE FROM THE FREAKING UNDERTAKER!" Alice shouted with more force, a tall slender man opened the front door and walked down the steps. "And who might you be?" He questioned, an air of arrogance and disgust prompt, _'BITCH! I be yo mama!' _Alice thought with hatred, "I am the Undertaker's new messenger...While the goof doesn't need money I do, cough it up." Alice held the palm of her hand out, the man's eyes narrowed before handing her 3£. "Very well. I shall make sure this gets to Master Green right away."

_"Crawling from hell  
Fallen from grace  
And there is nothing left to take  
Leaving the past to the grave  
So we can reincarnate~!"_

"See ya' around." Alice waved goodbye, the tucked the bill into her vest pocket before running of to her next destination. Now, off to her next destination. This lil' shit lived on the other side of town!

_"There's one thing you forget  
You can't make me play dead  
I've swallowed your bullshit  
No respect  
You make me fucking sick!"_

Alice ran through the crowds as fast as her lungs would allow her, sadly that wasn't really fast. "Watch whe' yer goin'!" Some teenager shouted, Alice rolled her eyes. When a person is running you don't tell them to watch it, you suck it up, and you walk the hell away. Show them your better than they are, that's what Juris does. Now, when she arrived at her location Alice was slightly disturbed by the flashiness of the house-er...mansion. "DIRTY STREET RAT! JEEVES! BE RID OF IT!" A woman screeched, her nose was _massive_! It reminded Alice of Severus Snape..."You have upset my mistress...Please vacate the area and do not give me a reason to be rid of you myself." 'Jeeves' sassed, the air stiff with arrogance and annoyance.

_"Give me a reason~"_

_'Yeah, give me a reason not to kick his stuck up ass back to Undertaker's place!' _Alice thought, simmering in anger. "Message. From. The. Undertaker." Alice growled, she was getting sick of all these pompous assholes. "Excuse me? Did you just snarl at me? Like a dog?...Then again, one must ac according to one's nature."

_"I won't bite my tongue  
I am not afraid spineless  
A dominion of nothing is all you will reign  
You laugh but what did you create  
Bitch you give a fucking aspirin a headache!"_

"No sir! Excuse me! That you, are a pompous asshole who can't even be nice to someone who ran across the fuckin' city for your bitch of a mistress! And I'm sorry, that your name is 'Jeeves' and that you are a middle aged man who has nothing to show for your life. So, no. Mr. Jeeves. I did not snarl, and I am not a dog. I growled, meaning I am a bitch. No, Queen Bitch. Now. Give this note to your mistress and give me three pounds, or I will unleash hell." Alice shouted, Jeeves turned pale. He shakingly handed her a 3£ note and ran back to his gobsmacked mistress.

_"Through hell  
From grace  
There's nothing left!"_

Alice sort of hated London and it assholes.

_"Crawling from hell  
Fallen from grace  
There's nothing left for you to take  
Driving the nail through my mistakes  
So we can reincarnate!"_

Now, Alice could go home...or Undertaker's house? She didn't know, after all they say home is were the heart is...then were was their home? Alice never felt that "homey" sensation ever...only when Juris and she got their own house. With the help of friends and several animals the house became a home, a glorious one. The dark purple and grey color scheme of the living room, the grey-blue of the kitchen, the bright-burn-your-retinas orange of the finished basement that double as their anime snake hole and Alice's studio, and the fact the house forever smelled like lemon Fabuloso and pledge. That was their home...their life. Unless someone showed her different, that _would always _be her home.

_"When we lie down, we're sore and sick  
We fall down, sink or swim!"_

Alice sucked her teeth, she hated this. Don't get her wrong, she loved Kuroshitsuji. Like a shit-ton, she just...missed her job, her neighbors...the feeling of togetherness their community had, plus that. The diversity of Georgia! The Asian, Blacks, Indians, Whites, Mexicans, Russians, every race living peacefully. Alice loved it, she could easily walk downtown and get real sushi, and actual cultural foods.

_"Underground  
The remedy for who we are  
And what lies beneath!"_

_"Reincarnate!"_

* * *

"And so, Sir Clause is coming directly to England?" The question cut through the air like a knife, Sebastian stood in front of his Master's desk, "Yes, he got ahold of the _usual goods _and contacted us. It seems he had a considerable amount of trouble this time." Ceil gave the demon a straightforward stare, no room for mess ups. "He should arrive here around six o'clock. We will be carrying out negotiations at my manor." Ceil leaned back in his chair, the newspaper in his small hands. The blue haired boy set the paper down, and leaned his head on his knuckles, a dangerous smirk played on his lips making him look more predator than boy. "Do you understand what this means, Sebastian?"

The butler placed a hand on his heart and bowed, "I am fully informed. We will surely provide Sir Clause with the best hospitality...by the way, young master..." Sebastian placed an hand on his heart -as if he had one- in pain. "What in the world was in that lemonade from before?" an air of misery was behind the poor demon, Ceil smirked wolfishly, he could easily picture a giant Tanaka behind Sebastian, the old man giving his same old laugh whilst holding his treacherous lemonade. "It was lemonade with Tanaka's "special unadulterated ****". I stopped drinking it with one sip."

Sebastian sighed, this little-, "...I will begin the preparations." he said. While Sebastian bowed to leave Ceil turned to face the large window behind him, "Yes...have fun."

"Please, leave it to me."

* * *

**I never did give Juris a middle name? Well there! I like my tiny little town of trading and happiness...I'm keeping that idea...**

***Oliver ClothesOff - Say that out loud...  
**122 Baker Street - SHERLOCK FO LIFE!  
**

**Yes, this chapter has been cut very short. BUT IT IS NANOWRIMO! DONT HATE ME!**


End file.
